


Of Paddles And Dark Corners

by Vodka112



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, Consensual Kink, F/M, M/M, Past Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne, Resolved Sexual Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 23:15:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13110537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vodka112/pseuds/Vodka112
Summary: There's been a new kind of drug on the street, said to bring users to new heights and most pleasurable dreams. Batman and Catwoman head out to investigate.





	Of Paddles And Dark Corners

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iamjasonssmirkingrevenge (mizzykitty)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizzykitty/gifts).



> Bruce's relationship with Selina is very complex here. They've gone past lover's and back to friends (whose relaxation hobbies include whipping and being whipped.) but they still have that air of "Are they coming back together?" around them. In terms of their BDSM lives, they are Mistress and Pet. In terms of their love lives, they have both moved on.

Tonight's the night. Mistress Selina glances at you fidgeting in your attire. It's not a reprimand, more of an assessment. It's been a while since you've gone out with her like this.

"It's alright to be nervous, Pet," she says. Then she runs her fingers through your hair. Her nails on your scalp are a welcome sensation. You close your eyes, basking in the safety of her gaze. Her palms fall on the fur covering your shoulders. You open your eyes and watch her smooth the material over your body. It's been too long since you've last worn your pelt and you can see the same yearning thought in her eyes.

She takes her time touching you, from your fur to your boxer-clad buttocks. It feels like the quietening of a horse. You feel relaxed and calm when she's done.

Then she yanks at your collar. You take in a tiny gasp of air. She didn’t tug as hard as she could have. You would know. She caught you off guard, that’s all. She stares in your eyes till you feel a bit of _you_ coming back. "I'm sorry, Bruce, but you need to be aware for this. Do you remember?"

You nod. "Yes, Mistress. Thank you, Mistress." 

She smiles. Her fingers stay crooked around your worn leather collar as she leads you out into the lounge.

You follow behind her, crouched a bit to accommodate her height. You know she does that on purpose, making you small for her. One day, when Gotham or the world isn’t in constant peril, you would come to her and let her shake your foundations. You would fall for her and let her put you back together again. One day.

That day isn't today.

There's been a new kind of drug on the street, said to bring users to new heights and most pleasurable dreams. It had killed fifteen people in their sleep at last count. Red Robin and Oracle had been hard at work to synthesize a remedy since the case first made itself known. But with the nature of the drug (a mist that can be sprayed on like cologne) and how quickly it disperses, it will take them sometime before a serum can be released for the public. In the meantime, whoever orchestrated this plague will prey on the people's fear.

Batman must get to the real perpetrator in time, both to capture the crook and get a hold of any cure the criminal has made, and then, hopefully, destroy any trace of the drug. Word on the street was: Monroe is carrying something experimental to tonight's special event at Club Sinister, and the only way to get into a VIP event here is to come as _dominant_ and _submissive_.

The sound of voices and the low thrum of some dance music assault your ears the moment Mistress opens the door. It's a natural and welcome sound. There are patrons mingling about. Some of the submissives are already kneeling for their dominants. There are a few slaves lined up against the wall.

Heads turn and a few new faces gawk. Nothing new or overly heated in their gaze. No threat yet.

Julian saunters over to where you are. He's the manager of the club and the one that personally hands out invitations for VIP only events. You watch him with a wary smile as he kisses the back of Mistress' hand. You've come a long way from the scared brat you were to the calm and collected submissive you are now. Mistress doesn't let her hand linger in Julian's touch for longer than necessary. Her fingers curl tighter around your collar--

You can feel someone staring. You turn your head a fraction to look. It's a young lad with blue eyes blown wide-open with shock. It takes you a moment to register his facial structure under the slack-jaw expression.

Selina and Julian stop talking long enough for you to notice. She rubs the side of your neck, and you make an effort to relax under her touch.

"See something you like, Pet?" Selina asks. You move your head from side to side in a slow fashion.

Julian whistles low as Selina shifts, her fingers no longer crooked around your collar. She holds your jaw in a tight grip, purposefully keeping her nails from your skin. “None of that now. Be honest, pet.”

You stare in Selina’s eyes before making a quick glance at the bar.

"Can't blame him,” Julian inserts. “That man over there-- Really good-looking, but totally a virgin-- Says he's just here to watch. Says he's trying to find where he fits in.” He has a wealth of knowledge within him as the keeper of secrets for the Club. He doesn't waste his time by not knowing how each cog in his domain works. He has to if he wants to protect his patrons.

The boy turns back to his drink when he notices you staring, his face turning a shade of mauve. You let out an internal sigh.

_After years of hiding this from your protéges..._

Selina takes the bait and releases your jaw. She then takes the leash in her hand, attaches it to your collar.

"Maybe we can show him a thing or two," Selina says and you don't know if she already recognized the boy.

"You are as beautiful as you are kind, Miss Kyle. Be gentle when you break him!" was Julian's jaunty reply.

"You know me," Selina teases back, "I only bite when they want me to."

Julian laughs before walking away towards the patrons near the tables.

Selina leads you to the bar and you catch the boy's elbow when he tried to escape.

"Jason," you call to him.

The boy stills like a deer caught in headlights. Selina sits next to Jason, putting the boy between both of you as she fiddles with your leash. The length of leather cord is right in Jason’s way.

"You're blowing my cover!" Jason hisses. He flails a bit as he stands up.

"There's no need to make a fuss, boy. Sit down," Mistress commands and, even if it's directed at Jason, you follow it and sit next to the boy with your back straight.

Jason thankfully decides to follow her. He sits back down on the chair. He huffs; his face hasn't lost that mauve color. "I'm guessing you're here because of the Death Spray?" he asks.

You lift one brow in question. "Death Spray?"

Jason huffs. "It's as good as. How'd you manage this?" he asks, pointing to your attire. "Even I couldn't cook up a disguise as quick as that."

You bite the inside of your cheek. "It's not a disguise."

"What?"

You look over at Mistress. She has a drink in her hands, something fruity and no doubt non-alcoholic. She nods at Jason.

"It's not a disguise," you repeat.

Jason's eyes grow wide again, the blue of his eyes are dazzling. "No way."

"Yes, way," Selina affirms. She puts a hand on Jason's shoulder, an action you have long ago lost the right to do. "The VIP event will start soon. We were wondering if you'd like to come with us. It's that or sitting on your ass out here."

Jason narrows his eyes at her. "I can take care of myself." Then he seems to reconsider. "But I suppose an extra hand couldn't hurt."

He stands up and takes one sweeping look at you before shaking his head. “Nah, I can find my own way in. Thanks, but no thanks.” He puts enough money to cover his tab and a tip next to his empty glass. He has to lift his thighs high enough to clear your leash. Then he hightails it out of there, shoulders hunched and headed straight out those big doors.

You can feel your own shoulders sag a bit as you watch him leave. Selina runs her fingers through your hair again.

“There’s nothing we can do if he doesn’t want to play, Pet,” she reasons. You lean your head towards her touch longer than you needed to. Then you take a deep breath and lift your shoulders up. Whatever Jason thought about this can be dealt with at a later time. Aware, Mistress had said. She wanted you aware, and you want to find the criminal and bring justice to the lives they have taken.

You stand up at her prompting and follow behind her as she walks across the floor to the door leading to the VIP area. There's no doubt in your mind that Jason will find a way to get inside the event, either physically or electronically. For now, you focus on Monroe and his would-be victims. You will get your hands on a sample of the drug, no matter what.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry I only got the premise/intro for you Mizzy. I'm still in writer's burnout and I'm trying to find my way out. But no worries, i'll deal with this fic and hopefully finish it before 2019. I love you and what you're doing for batfam fandom and again, sorry for the short fic. You deserve better.


End file.
